The Plaza
The thirty-fourth episode of Season 38. Phineas, Ferb, Maddie, Olivia, Isabella, and Baljeet visit a new plaza in town and go shopping. Doofenshmirtz attempts to rob a dollar store. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are hanging out with Maddie, Olivia, Isabella and Baljeet. They are walking around in town when they notice a huge grand opening sign in the distance. They decide to go check it out. Apparently, it's a new plaza. It's got all kinds of stores and restaurants! They think it would be fun to check everything out. Phineas wonders how Perry is doing at home. Perry enters his lair through Phineas and Ferb's gaming console. He enters and receives his mission. Doof has been spotted in town with a black mask on. Monogram fears that this can only lead to no good, so Perry needs to speed down to town as fast as he can. He hops on his motorcycle and steps on it. With the kids, they're busy checking out a shoe store. Olivia wants to buy everything, but Maddie says to only stick with one pair. After that, they get hungry and go to an ice cream shop, where they see Ethan. Ethan says hi to them, and they say hi back. Phineas gets a chocolate waffle cone, Ferb gets a banana split, Maddie gets a strawberry sundae, Olivia gets a strawberry banana smoothie, Isabella gets soft serve twist, and Baljeet gets a vanilla milkshake. With Perry, he sees Doof in the same plaza the kids are at. Doof appears to be looking very secretive about something. Perry sneaks up on him. Doof doesn't even know he's there. He breaks a window open and hops inside a store. Perry is shocked and runs right in after him. He had just broken into a new dollar store! Meanwhile, the kids are taking each shop in order. They are approaching the dollar store. Perry can see them out of the corner of his eye, so he needs to try and make this fast. The kids now go into a toy store. Phineas and Ferb are disappointed to find out they carry Brick. Olivia is the only one interested in buying a toy. She buys a teddy bear for Phineas. Then, they get hungry already and go inside the next business, which is a burger joint. Everyone gets a cheeseburger, fries, and soda. They chow down. With Perry, he is one step closer to reaching Doofenshmirtz. Doof is snagging everything off the shelves. Perry finally tackles him and he pulls the alarm, to notify there's a thief in the store. The police instantly show up and cuff up Doof. Perry gets hungry and decides to go to the burger joint next door. He realizes Phineas and Ferb are inside, so he goes into normal platypus mode. They spot him and wonder how he got all the way into town. Songs *''The Shopping Song'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Maddie: "Aren't you a little old to be buying toys still?" *Olivia: "It's going to be for Phineas, so no," Ferb's Line "Just a banana split for me please," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Phineas and Ferb's gaming console Evil Jingle None Continuity *An instrumental of The Shopping Song plays while they're in the shoe store ("Haven's Best Day Ever") *Brick is seen ("Toy to the World") Allusions *'LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures': A Hula Heidi is seen on the shelves of the toy store Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38